bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya
Full Name: Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya Nickname: Some people refer to her lastname for her nickname, because in Russia, there are no nicknames for "Mikhaila". She is called "Slavochka" by Juri. Everyone else calls her "Mila". Age: 16 in present 2006/ 15 before Jimmy Hopkins arrived/ Birthday: January 1, 1992 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight. She's attracted to men and ONLY men. Nobody else! Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 lbs Race: Russian Language: Russian, Ukrainian (her last school before Bullworth was in Ukraine, so she had to learn Ukrainian). She speaks very little English, and is not very good at it. (She also refuses to learn it because it's very boring. Not to mention that she had to take it back in Ukraine, and she chose to fail it.). Skin tone: White Caucasian Eye Color: Light Blue Hair Style: 3 foot long, thick, wavy ponytail with her hair parted away from her forehead. Without a rubber band, her hair is frizzy and flows all the way down her back and butt. Hair Color: Dark (black with a hint of brown) Facial Features: Almond eyes, diamond face shape, oval ears that stick out a little, strong slavic nose bridge, pout lips, thick black eyebrows Defining Features: There's nothing special about her looks Body Shape: Hour glass, but with a B sized bust (not like Jessica Rabbit with a G sized boobs). However, you can't tell that she's an hour glass, because she doesn't wear a bra (even people can notice when her tits poke through her shirt.) She's in really good shape, and has some muscle (but not like an athlete or anyone who's in sports.). Her muscles came from climbing trees and fighting all the time. Outfits Summer Uniform: Long sleeve black undershirt, white buttoned up school shirt, black skinny pants, flat military boots, and dark blue floral Russian wool scarf (can be used as a kerchief to wear around her head). S. Casual: Black long sleeve shirt, black skinny pants, flat military boots, and her dark blue floral Russian wool scarf (which she has had ever since she was a little girl). Winter Uniform: She just adds her great-great-grandfather's long black cavalary coat and cavalry officer's hat (she wears it in honor as the last Miloslavsky to live in her family, and to remember the great war of the Russian Revolution) W. Casual: a floral pattern skirt, slavic blouse, long black coat, military boots, and kerchief. She's not all opposed to not wearing things that are feminine, she just doesn't want to look sexy like her aunt wants her to be. She's a modest person, barely shows her skin fashion-wise. The only time she does that is when she swims. Personality Info Mannerisms: Mikhaila tends to curse alot of the time and will even do it to the point where she doesn't notice that it's not appropriate for class. Sometimes she doesn't know how to react around strangers, so she may act weird such as being suspicious, curious, and asks the person alot of questions. Traits: Spunky, rebellious, quick-tempered, apathetic, reserved, healthy/fit, un-ladylike. Most Pronounced Trait: Un-lady like, because whenever she's told by her aunt or someone else to act like a lady, she will get into constant fights with boys, curse in front of authorative figures, and refuses to wear high-heels and anything that her Aunt buys for her. Yet, she wears traditional Russian clothing, she just refuses to wear anything that enhances being "sexy". Hidden Trait: Being emotional. She has to be tough for most of the time, but on the inside, Mikhaila is actually soft as any other girl around her. She has feelings for her one crush, and often regrets being mean/rude to him. Worst Trait: Quick-tempered. Whenever someone says something about her, or if they try to intimidate her, it stresses her out or makes her sensitive. This makes her wanna insert her fist in their face after that. She struggles with emotions feeling angry at everything. Goals: To be married to a man and have children. Fears: Mikhaila is mostly afraid of her abusive cousins. She tries to fight them, but always ends up losing with bruises and blood. Her strangest fears are Nazis (National Socialists) and vampires. Hobbies: Climbing trees, playing in the snow, ice skating, skinny dipping in the lake, watching wrestling on television, exploring cities and towns, playing with firecrackers and other dangerous chemicals Beliefs: Eastern Orthodox Christian/Slavic Paganism. Although she's a Christian, she has bigger beliefs in old-world religion. Mikhaila believes that Christianity has some good points, but she finds that Paganism brings in thoughts of goals. Passions: Climbing trees, folk dancing, and spieing Things she likes: Anything that makes her feel at home. Things she hates: "In Soviet Russia" jokes. She finds them offensive and annoying. Favorite food: Burgers and fries. She could eat those things everyday if she wanted to. She wouldn't even care about getting fat. Favorite drink: Anything that contains alcohol, if not just plain apple cider.. She's not old enough to go to a bar or buy it. The only way she can get a hold of it, is if her aunt comes back drunk, and leaves out a bottle of liqour , rum, whatever else. Mikhaila drinks to relieve herself from being in pain physically and mentally, if not indulge in something refreshing. For instance, Viktor hit her again and it made her want to cry, so she'd gulp down a glass of scotch and is automatically better. Or she just sits around casually and decides ,"Hey, where's my drink? I need a drink!" However she would only drink once in a while. She also keeps an eye on how much she drinks. She would may be have a couple of glasses, if not a small bottle, can, or cup. Favorite animal: A white tiger. She finds their camouflage to be useful to hide in the winter from hunters. Hangouts: Anywhere with a tree tall enough to climb and hang on. She can be found in the gymnasium area. That is her only place she can be due to her friendship with Juri, not to mention there are tall trees to cling to. The girl sits on a branch and watches Juri jog laps with other jocks. Mikhaila enjoys swimming in the small beach area where the bridge to Bullworth town connects. Rate out of 10 Endurance: 4/10 She can outrun mostly anyone, unless the person is really athletic. Strength: 5/10 Mikhaila could take down all of the nerds (when she's really pissed), and could maybe take down one bully (not Russell), one greaser, she would barely have a chance to touch a prep, and maybe give a Jock a few scratches. If it were a Jock, her force is all but weak. The only people she can take on are Lefty and Davis. They are considered to be small like her, which makes it easier for Mikhaila to beat. They also are the main ones to antagonize her the most, so they are usually are top targets. When she does fight them, she gives them everything she can do until they're on the ground bleeding and crying. Intelligence(Left): 3/10 Her average grades in Russia are A's and B's, but when in America her grades drop down to a C and lower. Mikhaila doesn't care for English language and doesn't want to learn it. She thinks it's not a good as her own language. Intelligence(Right): 4/10 Her mindset is often focused on giving people a swollen lip if they're talking crap about her, and then later getting a headache from all of it. She's always watching what people are doing and if they are planning behind her back. With her way of getting pissed-off often gets her into fights with other boys 3x her own size, but then ends up losing because she's actually weak and frail. Honesty: 5/10 Mikhaila will lie back and forth, but sometimes she feels hesistant for trying to lie, so she ends up telling the truth. Compassion: 5/10 Due to being apathetic, she usually doesn't give a shit about others for most of the time, but will help out if she's needed or forced to. Only she'd want to help her friend, unless she loses control of her emotions and takes it out on him. Beauty: 5/10 She's normal like most of the girls, and not as pretty as Mandy, Pinky, Christy or Lola. The only makeup she would wear is dark blue eyeshadow to hide her true face. She doesn't want anyone to see her for who she really is, but her cousin, Nikolai, once mentioned, "It brings out the color of your eyes." Social Status Clique: Non-Clique (sort of an outcast). She doesn't really trust people around her, especially the nerds, accept for maybe a few people she's acquainted with. Friends: Juri Karamazov. Mikhaila is friends with Juri once he was paired as a study-partner. Juri acts more of a teacher other than being a friend. Enemies: The Nerds are her enemies, because they make fun of her for getting bad grades. It sets her off in frustration and makes her want to beat them up. Crush: Juri Karamazov... She has a crush on Juri once she sees him for the first time in Bullworth, but at first she thinks he's an asshole. All Juri wants to do, is be nice to Mikhaila, but she took it as a personal attack. She eventually calms down and forgets about her thoughts. (Juri loves her for her secret sweet nature. He even found her diary and read all of what it said including love poems.). Outlook on Life: "Life is like the harsh winter in Siberia. You have to stand up to the cold." Biography: Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya was born to her mother, Sashenka Yurovna Miloslavskaya, and her father, Mikhail Pavlovich Miloslavsky, in Ivanovo, Russia. Her mother disappeared after walking in a winter storm, Mikhaila was age 1. Her father raised her on his own ever since. Mikhaila loved her father very much as she grew up. Then, her father was on a fisherman trip, and was lost at sea, Mikhaila was aged 7. Her aunt Yekateirna Ioksimovich, step-sister to Mikhail Miloslavsky, took her in to live with her four sons, Kirill, Nikolai, Viktor and Stasik, and her husband Rodion Ioksimovich. Mikhaila's cousins were very mean to her all the time due to being a step cousin and how her aunt bad-mouthed her family. It gave her a bad reputation and led to fighting with her cousins. Mikhaila's only cousin, Nikolai, was nice to her. She later developed anger issues that lived out all through out her childhood, as well as depression. She wanted her father to come back, for she really missed him. During her ages 8 and 9, Mikhaila started fighting with other students and was kicked out of her first school. She was kicked out of two other schools at ages 10 and 11, so her aunt Yekateirna decided to send her to a Kazakhstan school , only to be kicked out by age 13 for the same reasons. Again, aunt Yekateirna sent her away. She entered her last school in Ukraine, and was expelled at age 15, only this time she was involved in playing with fire and injuring a student. Her aunt threatened her to be sent all the way to Romania to an all-girls boarding school, but then changed her mind and decided to send her to America instead. Family Members: Yekateirna Ioksimovich- Mikhaila's aunt. Her hair is dyed bleach blonde in a bob and has brown eyes. She has prominant features with buxom lips and fake breasts. She's always applying on heavy makeup and wears designer clothes. Yekateirna has an alchohol addiction due to her stress on her job. She works as a shoe designer for the runway and constantly buys Mikhaila short dresses, jewelery and high heels. She wants to have that sexy look to Mikhaila, but is always rejected. Yekateirna considers Mikhaila as a daughter rather than a niece. Rodion Ioksimovich- Mikhaila's uncle. Category:Abandoned Characters